


A Break From the Banquet

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Table Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: Mary and Eustace have a rather arduous break from the banquet.





	A Break From the Banquet

Eustace Chapuys found himself being dragged out of the great hall in the middle of an evening banquet by Princess Mary. 

She pressed him hard against a nearby wall and kissed him ferociously.  
Eustace immediately broke the kiss and said with clear anger in his voice: “Mary! Are you mad?!”  
He was panting and his eyes were wide with desire, not to mention other parts of him rather south. 

“I want you, Eustace. I need you.” She replied with a seductive tone.  
“What, now?” He asked, still angry.   
“Yes. NOW.” She replied. 

She led him into a nearby room and sealed the door. 

The only thing in the room was a heavy oak table and a few chairs. She kissed him again and this time their tongues came together battling for prevail. She unbuttoned his doublet and pulled it apart, then let fall down of his shoulders.

He broke the kiss and asked: “on the table?”  
“On the table.” She agreed. 

Eustace needn’t be told twice. He lifted her on the large table and laid her down. Then he pulled off his breeches until his cock sprang forth, long and thick and already throbbing. He gave himself a few pumps in order to make himself ready. Then he spread her legs and she lifted herself on her arms to get a better view. Eustace lifted her skirts and dipped a finger into her wetness. Mary moaned his name and he found her already wet and ready. 

Eustace needed to do it immediately, for if they were absent from the banquet for too long it might raise suspicion, and if they were seen to be leaving together… shit! He thought to himself. What if Marillac had seen them? he knew the French ambassador was having an eye on his every move. Did he already know? Will, he found out this evening? God Eustace, get these thoughts out of your mind! At least for now, that is. It isn’t the time for them now. He thought to himself. 

He pushed his hips forward, entering her more violently than he wanted. He could feel the sharpness of the teeth on his shoulder, as she bit him hard enough to draw blood. He worked inside her silently listening to her harmonious moans as she came hard, clenching around his shaft as he came inside her just a few moments later. 

He only himself a few short moments of rest then said: “Get up my love, we need to return to the banquet, less someone finds out.”

“Yes, we must return immediately.” She agreed and started rearranging her clothes. 

When they returned to the great hall the only thing that worried Eustace Chapuys was the surprised, but also content expression on Marillac’s face. Had he found out about their affair?

**Author's Note:**

> Found some old one-shots on Chary and thought that they could be interesting to read. Since they are quite old, written when I wasn't a skilled writer (am I now?), the quality is quite low. Please review I you find the time!


End file.
